The Computer and Electronics Core will function as a general resource available to all of the projects. The consolidation of expertise in the areas of computer hardware and software, electronics, mathematics, and physics will enable the core to provide information and services to all members of the group and eliminate unnecessary duplication of efforts and resources. The core provides technical support and leads software development efforts supporting the research conducted in the projects. Technical support includes: i) providing information to investigators about the use of hardware and software in operation in the laboratory, ii) performing the system administration of the computers, and iii) assisting in the development of small applications required for data analysis. The software developed in this core is related to: i) the stimulation of cardiac excitation in the heart, and ii) the processing of optical and electrical mapping data.